


Beer and Tacos

by Talliya



Series: Cocktail Friday [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Quatre has misgivings about a pub Duo wants them to try.





	Beer and Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Quatre had been a bit iffy on the pub Duo had chosen to take them all to. The place was called Tequila’s for crying out loud. He wasn’t sure what the Maya descendant thought he was doing having the ‘Heroes of the Earthsphere’ going into a place so... so... just... Quatre sighed trying to let his anger over the place’s name go before he walked through the door. It was just so, **basic**. Plus, everyone knew that Tequila makes your clothes fall off... he was honestly kind of afraid it was a strip club. He wouldn’t put it past Duo to take them to one. Though, he shrugged his shoulders and finally pulled open the door, he was pretty sure Duo would have mentioned it if it were a strip club.

He knew he was the last to arrive as Duo and Triton’s motorcycles were parked in the same space out front, right beside Vidar’s classic mustang and WuFei’s no-nonsense camry. His own sedan was parked on the other side of WuFei’s car.

He entered and instead of the usual beer smell that accompanied most pubs, all he could smell were tacos. And suddenly he was _starving_. He quickly found the booth the other men were seated at and apologized for being late as he took the empty space beside WuFei.

“Oh, you were on time Q-ball.” Duo chuckled at him, “I saw you pull up. You just couldn’t get over how ‘not right’ it is for an establishment to be named after an alcohol.”

Quatre blushed a bright pink that lit the tips of his ears. “Well, ...hush.”

The others laughed a bit and they all ordered drinks; Triton his usual long island iced tea, Duo a mint flavored beer, WuFei ordered a hard lemonade, Vidar a lavender ale, and Quatre avoided the tequila on the menu and went with a raspberry vodka soda.

Curious about how it tasted Quatre asked Duo for a sip of his beer, with a huge grin the long haired man passed it across the table to him. Quatre brought it to his nose for a sniff, it certainly didn’t smell overly minty, taking a swallow it burned down the back of his throat and he coughed at the unexpectedness of it.

“Heh, yeah, the mint is creme de menthe.” Duo grinned some more at him.

“Ahh, alcohol in your alcohol. Something you and Triton seem to have in common.” Quatre gave Triton’s mixed drink a pointed look, the man only smiled benignly at him though.

After a while Vidar flagged down a waiter and they ordered food. Vidar went with a combo meal of two tacos, a beef and bean burrito, and some churros. Quatre and Triton simply ordered tacos, Duo a bean burrito and some more churros, WuFei went with a “Mexican Salad”.

As the night came to a close Quatre was forced to admit that Duo had been right about a few things. First, that he shouldn’t judge a place by its title. Second, that Tequila is not what actually makes a person’s clothes fall off... Third, that tacos do in fact go well with more than just a cold beer. He also now owed the other former Gundam pilot fifty dollars. He would be sure to only make bets with Duo when he KNEW he would win them... so probably never again.


End file.
